Gogeta (Canon, Toei)/Paleomario66
|-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Gogeta is an anime-only character who is the resulting fusion of the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-C Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Gender: Male Age: N/A (Can only exist in 30/10 minute periods) Classification: Fused Being, Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation and Sensing, Flight, Teleportation, Knowledge of all Goku's and Vegeta's abilities. Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Far stronger than Janemba and non-canon Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Gogeta's appearance lit the whole afterlife and his energy was seen throughout the whole Dragon Ball macrocosm. Fat Janemba being sealed in a magical barrier caused the physical laws of the Living World and Afterlife to go haywire. Physically affecting both space-time continuums would at least be Low 2-C, and very likely 2-C. Super Janemba is superior to that, and Gogeta curbstomped Super Janemba) | Multi-Universe level (Casually stomped Omega Shenron. Should be massively above Super Gogeta and Janemba from Fusion Reborn.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Completely blitzed Janemba, who is vastly stronger than Movie 10 Broly and anime Kid Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Even in his base form he is vastly stronger compared to Kid Buu level enemies, completely blitzed Omega Shenron with ease) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal (Can outclass Janemba) | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (A punch to the face from Janemba did not even make him flinch) | Multi-Universe level (Tanked all of Omega Shenron's hits) Stamina: Quite high, but can still get tired if his ki reserves are completely consumed. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gogeta has the combined intelligence and knowledge of Goku and Vegeta. Weaknesses: He has a 30-minute time limit. | He has a 10-minute time limit instead, and toys with his enemies instead of finishing them off, wasting precious fusion time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *All of the techniques of Goku and Vegeta. *'Soul Punisher:' Gogeta raises his hand in the air and creates a rainbow colored ball of ki and sends it to the opponent which can mess with the soul to an extent. It was used to basically cancel out Janemba's existence and purify him. Gogeta also uses this in tandem with a powerful rush move in a version called Stardust Breaker. *'Big Bang Kamehameha:' A fusion of Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Gogeta holds his hands out in front of him and charges a blue-white sphere of energy which then discharges a powerful beam. Gogeta used this against Omega Shenron in GT. The blast was so powerful that it caused Omega Shenron to regurgitate the Dragon Balls, reverting him to Syn Shenron. Key: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Super Saiyan) | Dragon Ball GT (Super Saiyan 4) Note 1: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2